


A Funny Kind of Salvation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Guilt-ridden Harry doesn't want sympathy. Then, he does.





	A Funny Kind of Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For Plasuive Councils, who was having a wicked bad couple of days. **Warnings** : Superficial mentions of BSDM, bondage.  


* * *

When he'd first shown up on Snape's doorstep, Snape slammed the door in his face. Harry stood outside screaming about death and hatred and want, ignoring the baffled looks of the Slytherins as they passed by, until his voice went hoarse and thick with phlegm. Nearly an hour passed before Snape flung open the door, grabbed Harry roughly by the elbow, and yanked him inside, nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process.

Harry hadn't been there for sex. Of course not. It wasn't -- it wasn't like he was attracted to the greasy git or anything. He wanted punishment. Punishment for Sirius, for hurting his friends, for always playing the hero, for his scattered anger. Everyone else tiptoed around him, trying anxiously not to set him off.

If one more person told him it was okay and that he could let it all out...

Fuck. Harry knew that Snape wouldn't do that. He expected to be derided and challenged -- and he had been. He just didn't know it would happen with Snape's cock in his mouth or pressed hotly against the small of his back. Harry didn't expect it to happen while trying frantically not to choke, pushing a sphere of red rubber with his tongue.

He didn't expect ropes.

He didn't expect welts.

He didn't expect to be flung against walls, over desks, and into bookcases, causing phials to fall to the ground and shatter. He didn't expect to have to pick up those pieces one-by-one.

But it helped. All of it did.

"Potter," Snape purred into his ear, delicately licking the shell. A shiver to ran down Harry's spine. If he'd been told a month earlier that anything about Snape could be delicate, he would have laughed. "Tell me what you need."

"You," Harry answered truthfully.

He whimpered from the loss of the hot, sweat-sticky body when Snape pulled away. Harry couldn't see -- not only missing his glasses, but blindfolded -- and couldn't shift around much -- the binds at his wrists and ankles didn't allow for much movement. Anticipating Snape's next move, he wiggled his toes nervously, then sharply drew in a breath as Snape's lips lightly moved against his neck.

The lips caressed the abused, raised red -- he imagined -- flesh of his chest, fingertips soon joining them. Teeth gently grasped a nipple. A lick of his neck, a nip on his mouth, one hand on his hip, then the back of a hand -- he thought -- softly stroking a cheek. Harry felt his erection roll off his stomach and he moaned. Hands massaged his silk-bound wrists, then moved slowly down his body. The mouth moved with it, licking a patch of skin, leaving a trail of wetness on his chest, then touching the area around his navel. A ticklish spot, Harry couldn't help but breathe out and giggle.

Fingers threaded through the sparse patch of hair above his cock. A mouth sucked on the inside of his thigh and Harry very much wished that he could see Snape's head between his legs. He writhed, hoping to knock the obstruction from his eyes.

"Yes, Potter?" The usual edge was gone from Sev -- Snape's throaty voice.

"I...I..."

"Spit it out." In a gust of hot air, Harry felt the words traced against his groin.

"I want to see you." Harry hoped Snape understood the words; his voice was barely a breathy sigh.

A pause. One one-thousand (Please.), two one-thousand (Oh, please!), thre-- "Very well."

A tie came undone and Harry could see. Sort of. "My glasses...."

"Demanding today, aren't you?"

"No," said Harry in a small voice, eyes lowered. He hadn't noticed the faint amusement lacing Snape's tone. How could he? It had never been there before. There was hurt, release, and an exit. No room for comfort.

"Impossible boy." His glasses were awkwardly placed on his face.

Snape traced his fingertips over Harry's mouth, then kissed another trail from his chin to his stomach. One hand lightly circled his balls and Harry gasped and arched. Snape licked away the traces of wetness that had appeared at the head of Harry's cock, then engulfed Harry fully. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, but he wanted to see and since he'd been granted his request, he did so. Mouth half open, he took in shallow gulps of air. Harry longed to tangle his fingers in Snape's oily hair, to run his hands over those pale shoulders.

"Ohhh." Harry's eyes closed momentarily as he felt Snape's lips reach the base of his cock. When he opened them again, Snape met his eyes. Neither blinked as Harry inhaled deeply and, wide-eyed, watched his cock disappear into the warm, wet mouth again. He could feel a rough tongue run over the stretched skin and couldn't pull his gaze from the glittering black eyes. It was too... much... and... Harry... couldn't..."Oh, God. C-can I?"

As though answering, Snape's movement increased, his hair partially obscuring his face. A drop of sweat rolled from his forehead to his cheek, landing on the currently overly sensitive skin of Harry's hip. Harry hissed as Snape's long fingers lightly squeezed his balls, his still-open eyes rolling into the back of his head. Bucking up, he tried matching the pace of Snape's mouth as best he could against the bonds, finally crying out (OhGodOhJesusOhFuckOhYes) and coming with shout (Severus!).

As Harry tried desperately to regulate his breathing again, Severus licked the length of his wilting cock and grabbed his wand from the side of the bed. A wave and Harry was free.

He hadn't expected such gentle treatment.

Severus moved and pressed his body to Harry's exhausted one. He hadn't expected the self-inflicted sentence to end.

A hand wiped a perspiration-covered brow. He hadn't known he'd wanted it to.

Harry nestled his head on Severus's chest, unused to the calm the arm draped around his shoulders brought. He hadn't expected to find salvation in this.

***


End file.
